


BLOODLUST

by johnnyzbabe



Series: BLOODLUST [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where Backstreet Boys and NSYNC don't exist but a world where Vampires do exist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unfinished and may remain so. I may even return to this story with updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> file:///E:/Writings/Pictures%20from%20Stories/ajkevinink.jpg

Prologue:

The year is 2150. I have been on my own in this strange society and have seen much in the last 150 years. Oh, you are probably wondering who I am and how I am still around now. Well, let me introduce myself, my name is Kevin Scott Richardson, and I have been a vampire for the last 150 years. Most consider me young in our society only because of the one who “Sired” me was the most powerful vampire. He is Ryse, he has lived over 3 millieum (The one that is 3000 years old You might have heard of me before, I was the oldest of a group of five men known collectively as the Backstreet Boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 

The year was 1990 and we were just in the process of during rehearsals and mini concerts for record execs. I was still working at Walt Disney World and doing the rehearsals for Backstreet Boys. It was a rough day, I had rehearsals at Disney and for the group. When we got done I wanted to go out to a small club in Orlando. I heard of from my roommate at the time. It was a gay club, but I didn’t care. All I wanted was a drink and to dance, that was when I met HIM. He was tall, dark and handsome. I think he was the epitome of sex to women. To me he was just gorgeous and I wanted him in every way possible. I never thought of my self as gay or straight. It was later dubbed by Alex, I was just a little bent.

************************************************************************

I stood looking out of a hotel window about 10 years later and one thought plagued my mind ‘Full Moon’. I had to find the rest of the Backstreet Boys, and the first I found was Nick Carter. He was engrossed in one of his Nintendo or one of those other gaming system games.

“C’mon Nick we need to hunt tonight. It is also a full moon and you now what that means.” I said sternly

“Aww, man. Do I have to? I’m not even hungry.” Nick whined

“Yes, you have to. That is the only way we can survive and you don’t want to disappoint the fans.” I said while I grabbed Nick by the arm. “Now help me find the others.”

“Fine, I’ll go, but I won’t be happy about it.” Nick said wrenching his arm from my grasp. The next one we found was my cousin. He was reading some book. Now that I think about it, it was the Bible. I never understood how he could still read the Bible after all that has happened to us in the last ten years.

“Brian, put the bible away. We need to hunt tonight and it is a full moon out.” I said while I ran my tongue along my fangs absentmindedly. He got up and put his bible away marking the place where he left off. The three of us headed off to find Howie Dorough and AJ McLean. We found Howie staring at the mirror trying to smooth his hair down into the perfect ponytail. I think we teased him all the time about his damn hair.

“Howie, you can mess with you hair later. Right now we need to hunt and it is a full moon out.” My god I am repeating myself to much with these guys. We went in search of AJ or Alex as he is more commonly known and of course he was flirting up a storm with a group of ladies.

“C’mon Bone, we need to go out for the night, so stop flirting for once in your lifetime.” Howie said. Alex reluctantly headed out with the rest of us.

 

During these hunts a lot of the time I thought back to Ryse and what he is doing now. I knew that he had made it in the music business as a country singer. I had seen his performances several times over our brief affair and he owned the stage and all the people at those venues were enthralled with him. I could sympathize with those people because I was entranced by this man. Every time he would slide into me, I was in euphoria and never wanted to come back down.

Kevin S. Richardson

April, 9, 2150


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I walked into my hotel room. Touring is no fun when you are a master vampire and the only thing you want, you can’t have. I am talking about Kevin Scott Richardson of the Backstreet Boys. I fell in love with him way before he became famous. I was in Orlando on tour and decided that I needed a night off and went to a local club. I had been to something like this back when I was mortal only they were huge galas and the men weren’t as pretty.

At this club I watch all the men gyrating and writhing on the dance floor. Dances have become extremely erotic over the centuries. I was entranced until I saw a God walk into the room. He was tall, not to muscular and had the most penetrating eyes I had ever seen. I knew then that I would have this man in my bed and he would be mine for ever.

“Hello.” He said. He certainly is polite. I quickly scanned his mind to see what he sees as the perfect male. I then used a bit of glimmer to portray his ideal man.

“Hello, my name is Ryes.” I introduced myself. He then told me his name, Kevin. Strong name. We chatted for awhile and we seemed to get along quite nicely.

I had also convinced him to come back with me to my hotel room. That was the night it happened. I turned him into a vampire just to have him to myself. Quite selfish of me I know, but I wanted him to be mine and mine only. The sex was quite hot.

I thrusted violently into his body, but not enough to actually hurt him but enough to ensure a good amount of pain/pleasure to ripple along his spine. I was also “raping” his mind, in a sense that I was placing images of us together and recreating certain aspects of his life to fit into this new one. I was enjoying the cavernous heat of him that I almost lost myself to the simple pleasure of an orgasm. I hadn’t one of those since I was turned and then it wasn’t enjoyable as this one. My then master had actually raped me both physically and mentally. That was one I vowed that I would never do to any of my fledglings.

In what seemed like mere seconds actually consisted of a few hours of sex, sex and more sex. All of it I was the one giving and he was receiving. He moaned and writhe with each thrust I gave. Begging for me to go harder and faster all the while he remained hard and never gave himself up to the pleasure that was ready to burst forth.

By the time his orgasm hit I had already turned him. The added pain of me biting his neck and draining him almost dry only enhanced his orgasm and mine. I then slit my wrist and demanded of him to drink for him to live again. He did so with such gusto that I thought he would drain me of what little I had from the short feed I did before the club.

I soon heard the persistent knock on my hotel door which interrupted my trip down memory lane. I opened to see a Backstreet Boy. He was tall and had short blonde hair.

“Yes?” I question politely. I heard the lumbering steps of the man that was supposed to keep people off of the floor.

“Sorry sir, he slipped past.” Jay told me. I nodded in understanding and he retreated back to his post.

“Hi, Ryse.” He smiled that charming smile that I am sure millions of those horny teenage girls that follow them swoon at.

“What, I am not in the mood for more games Carter.”

“Who said anything about games? I am here to see what Kevin gave up for myself.”

That was all the encouragement I needed. I dragged him to the bed and ripped all of his clothes off of him and rammed myself so far up his butt he won’t walk for months. It had been to long since I felt this warm heat. I reveled in it as I thrusted into him and listened to his moans and groans. His pleas to be fucked beyond fucked and I was happy to give it to him. I also needed to feed, so I fed and turned him just like Kevin. I also implanted all the knowledge he would need to survive.

The next day found him gone and me basking in the after glow of a great fuck and ever bet feed.

Ryes

April 15, 2002


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I found Nick a few nights later and noticed that he was different. Not the same innocent little boy he was when we started or the sweet man he grew up to be.

“Nick?” I asked tentatively

“Yeah,” He replied. He was engrossed in a game of some kind. He had his pretty little tongue was peeking out between two rows of gleaming white teeth. I so wanted to take that tongue into my mouth, to kiss those lips to a bright bitten red hue.

“Um. Where’d ya go a few days ago?” I know I was being the protective older brother. It’s just that he told us that he was going to be recording some of the vocals for his solo album and when he came back he was just…different.

“I told ya, Kev. I had to do some of the vocals for my solo album.” He said not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Yeah, ok.” I probably should have pushed it, but I knew. He went to see Ryse and Ryse changed him. Probably fucked him, too. That’s ok; I’ll just show him that I can be just as ruthless. I walked out of his room my mind set on what I had to do. I didn’t notice one of the other guys and ran right into him. “Oaf. Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” I grinned.

“Man, Kevin. Turn off the flood lights, dude.” AJ laughed. “I was actually coming to see you.”

“Oh, what for?” I questioned.

“Um….this is gonna sound bad, but I wanted to see what it was like.” AJ actually blushed. The man that humps the stage and sings about getting inside someone actually blushed. I wish I had a camera at the time.

“See what was was like?” I asked.

“Gay sex.” He mumbled.

“I didn’t hear ya Alex?” I know I was tormenting the boy but it was fun.

“GAY SEX!” he practically screamed

“Oh!” I said raising my eyebrows. I was know getting…enticed. Who wouldn’t, this man is sexy. Mind you not as sexy as Ryse, but he would do when you were horny as hell and needed to get off and were actually in need of a good feed.

“C’mon Kev. I am horny and there are no females around.”

“Well, this isn’t exactly how you go about getting laid, Alex.” I chuckled

“Awww. Don’t leave me hard and in the hall, man.” He begged

Ok, I dragged him down the hall and into my room. I possed his mouth with mine and he whimpered and moaned.

“That what you want?” I asked in a seductive whispered right in his ear. I even nibbled on it. Again, he whimpered and moaned. This boy is easy. “You want me to ram my fat hard cock up your tiny, tight hole.”

He only nodded. I started to kiss and nibble his ear again and moved down to the vein that sticks out when he sings. I licked, long slow and languid. I found one of his more erogenous zones because by now he was whimpering, panting, and humping my leg. “Patience.” I whispered against his fevered skin.

I lead him to the bed and laid him down. I slowly climb over his small body and laid down, I even started humping against his straining erection. I again possessed his mouth with mine and even thrusted my tongue deep into his mouth. It was very erotica and nice. I think I found my personal fuck boy. When he started to respond more feverishly, I knew I had found my fuck boy. “You gonna be my fuck boy now Alexander. You want to be possessed and owned by me, to be my personal slave and only have sex with me.” I said against his chest as I bit down on his nipples hard.

He nodded as I removed the last of the clothing that is interfering so much with my need to relieve this pressure. I had ripped off my boxers and was at the same time thrusting three fingers into Alex as I watched him writhe, whimper, and push down fucking himself on those fingers. When I knew he was ready I thrusted into him hard, hitting his prostate right off. That made him scream out in pleasure and pain. I didn’t give him much time to adjust I just started hard, long thrusts making sure that I hit his prostate on each thrust. I used my vampiric powers to possess his mind and take control. I planted all necessary information and also to hold off his impending orgasm. He was just gonna have to wait until I was finished and then he can cum.

After about two hours of nonstop sex I let him cum. I let him come back down to his body and relax to a state of languid sleepyness. “You ok, Alex?” I asked. I didn’t want him to be mad at me or anything. I wanted to wait to make him one of us.

“Yeah, that was…that was amazing Kevin.” He grinned

“I guess it was.”

“Oh, I will be you personal fuck boy all you want. As long as I can get orgasms like that I will swear off sex with anyone but you all you want Kevin or is it Master?” He questioned with a chesire grin. I knew that he was gonna be good and I would definitely make him a vampire.

Kevin S. Richardson

April 26, 2150


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I never knew sex could be that hard and rough, yet be so pleasurable. Since then I have actually swore off sex with anyone but HIM. You heard it right; Alexander James McLean will have sex with no one but Kevin Scott Richardson. He did things that I thought no man could do and I thought I would never know. The orgasm was what sealed the deal. Not to mention all the dirty things he kept whispering in my ear. Man that was so fucking hot, it was….boiling. So much so that I wanted it again and again, the only problem was Kevin was still hung up on this guy he was dating when the group started. Ryse. I wanted to forever get rid of that man so I had all Kevin’s attention. The only problem was when Kevin found out.

It was about a month after that first sexual encounter I had. Kevin had told me to be in his room and ready. Ready for what? I had no idea. But far be it from me to deny that man or myself anything, so I was in his room all naked and waiting. He burst into the room with this wild look in his eyes. I thought he wanted to kill me for even thinking of getting rid of Ryse. He grinned and it wasn’t a good thing, it was one of those I-am- gonna-so-enjoy-this. I was a little bit afraid, I will admit that much.

“I heard about your little scheme Alexander!” He bitted out

Great he called me Alexander, not Alex or AJ but Alexander. That was when I knew I was in deep shit. It was never a good thing when Nick, D, or I got called by our full names by this man. I just hoped that won’t hurt as much I as I thought it might.

“You are gonna be punished for having those thoughts.” He said

Um ok. “Ok,” I choked out. I was getting hard just thinking of what this man might do to me.

“You were a bad boy for thinking of getting rid of Ryse. Nobody will ever be able to get rid of him. You see he and I are alike. In fact he made me what I am and what you are about to become. I am a vampire just like Ryse and also our little Nicky is a vampire.” He grinned like it was the most casual thing to say, but that grinned soon turned to a smoldering look of pure lust and enjoyment. I am sure the enjoyment is gonna be on his end only.

“I am so gonna enjoy taking you and making you mine forever.” He chuckled. Not the scrunched-up-nose-noiseless chuckle but an actual vocal maddening chuckle. “You are never gonna be the same.” He had since removed all his clothing and he was rock hard. So hard that I thought I was gonna be split from limb to limb from his cock.

He started to slowly walk over to one side of the bed. That was when I noticed the cuffs he had on either side. He handcuffed my hands, of course they were lined so no marks would be left, but I think I wanted the marks to show the world that I belonged to him and only him. I was his slave willingly and not to become it unwillingly. Next he shackled my feet to the foot of the bed with my legs spread as wide open as they can go. By now my cock was leaking some juicy pre-cum that I wanted to lick off, but I was unable to bend that far.

After I was done comptemplating how I was gonna accomplish such an act I had noticed that he left the room. What for, I had no idea. Maybe he was gonna get some lube or something so it doesn’t hurt or sting as much. When he returned which was actually several hours later, I was so hard that I felt I was gonna explode. I figured out what he was doing. He was trying to torture me or I was to learn to hold off the impending only to make it sweeter.

He made no sounds as he was walking across the room. He crawled up the bed wordlessly and soundlessly. I probably wouldn’t have known he was here, but I could see and feel his movements in the dark room. I noticed he had something in his hands as they made their way up my trembling legs. It was a scarf of some kind, what he wanted to with it, I could only guess. I found out when he placed it over my eyes. He wanted me in total darkness to get more out of it.

I waited again for about a couple of more hours before he finally did something. He basically raped me. You heard me I was raped by my friend, brother, and lover.

He slammed into me quickly and with tons of pain. It felt like I was being ripped in two.

~~Kevin’s view~~

I watched Alex as I slammed into him. He was in total pain. That was what I wanted. I wanted him in pain and not walking for months, maybe even years. I then started to watch my dick as it piston in and out of his ass. I loved his boy cunt. It was always hot, tight, and dry. I always wanted to do this dry with no help, but when he first came to me I didn’t want to scare him off only to make him my fuck toy. Which he has done so very well. I couldn’t have asked for a better toy and now he was to become mine for all time. Never to break off or try out others only me and I wanted him to know that.

I decided that I was gonna pick up the pace a little so I started to ream his ass harder and harder. With each grunt, groan, and moan that came out of that boy’s mouth only increased my speed and roughness.

I used all my vampiric powers to possess his mind and take control. I planted images of us and us only, of how I wanted things done. Like how to suck my cock, how to prolong the sweetness of an orgasm, the way I want him to be fucked. All those things plus how to survive once he became a vampire.

I angled my hips differently and oh yeah that was the sweet spot. The prostate, one thing to make sure you hit when you want it good. I bent down and bit right into that vein that always pops out on his beautiful neck. Now was the moment to drain him almost to death and have his orgasm at once.

He screamed out as it washed over him. I then took my wrist, which I had bit into, and pushed to his mouth giving him the silent order to drink. He did so with such gusto that I almost felt faint, but during those few hours I had left him tied to the bed I was out feeding. I pulled my wrist from his face. I then want about untying him from the bed and let his human or mortal soul die and his vampire or immortal soul be born.

 

Alexander J. McLean and Kevin S. Richardson

May 9, 2150


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

Note: The parts that are in first person will always be a journal type thing. The rest of the story will be in third person.

Kevin was jarred awake by the sound of a door being slammed open. The door opened with such ferocity it could rival the worst hurricane imaginable. Kevin scrambled out of bed just as Ryse stepped into the room.

“I am honored you came to visit Ryse.” Kevin bowed his head in respect for the master Vampire.

“I came not to visit but to punish you. You have committed a grave act amongst the Vampire Community.” Ryse stated

“A grave act?” Kevin questioned

“Yes. You have created a vampire by force and not choice. This vampire was created out of anger and strong emotions.” Ryse took a moment to let this sink in. “You will be punished for committing such an act. As such you no longer have the honor or privilege of addressing me as Ryse. From now on you will address and speak of me as only Master.” With that Kevin took the opportunity to look into Ryse’s once vibrant violet eyes to see that they have turned black with anger and disappointment.

Sudden realization dawned in jade green eyes as Kevin turned his head to see AJ starting to stir in the bed they shared and guilt showed in his eyes as he remembered all the things he has done to the boy.

“I did that?” Kevin could barely get out a whisper.

“Yes and you are to be punished a lot more severally.” Ryse stated. Before Ryse could continue with Kevin’s punishment, AJ roused from his sleep.

“Kevin?” AJ rasped out.

The two vampires looked towards AJ.

“Alexander, good to see that you are awake.” Ryse stated

“Ryse? What’s going on?” AJ asked

“Kevin here has to be punished for turning you into a vampire. Part of his punishment is to relinquish control over everything except his person.”

“What?” Kevin snapped back towards Ryse

“You heard me. Now, Alexander please present yourself to me.”

Alexander did just that. He untangled himself from the sheets and stood in front of Ryse. “Good, now to start the punishment. Alexander as part of his punishment he is to give up control over the Backstreet Boys and anything outside of his person. With that I bequeath the control to you.” Ryse laid one hand on Kevin’s bowed head and onto Alexander’s raised head. A slight tingly feeling could be felt in both Boys. Kevin felt a cold chill as the last of his control over others was taken away and Alexander felt warmth fill his soul when it was given to him.

“Now that it is complete, Kevin you are to answer to Alexander and do what ever he wishes. Also you are to be open and ready for him at all times, even if you are making appearances, performing, or in private. Third, you are to be no longer considered a Level 1 Master Vampire, you are now a fledgling.” Ryse then turned his attention to AJ. “Alexander, you have now taken over Kevin’s role in life with the group and as vampires. You have become a Level 1 Master Vampire. With this role comes great responsibility. You have to power to create new vampires and in a way that is appropriate. You must also learn all that you can, one important lesson is what happened to you must never happen to another unwillingly.”

“Thank you Ryse. I will do you proud.” With that AJ bowed his head in respect.

“I trust you will. I must leave before the spell wears off on my servants.” Ryse made his exit so quietly you wouldn’t have known he was here.

AJ turned towards Kevin. His face fell into sympathy for Kevin.

“Kevin come to bed. We will deal with this in the morning when it has all had a chance to soak in.” AJ told Kevin. Kevin silently obeyed his Masters wishes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Kevin lay in bed awake from the moment that Ryse left. He lay rigid feeling every toss and turn that Alex did. It was mainly from his mind being in overdrive trying to process his new place in ‘life’, if he could even call this existence life. He also had to contemplate that Alex, his lover and brother, was now his superior in the Vampire community and as a Backstreet Boys, he also was wondering how the rest of the fellas and all members of the Backstreet family that knew Kevin as the unnamed leader of the group.

 

He didn’t fall asleep till close to dawn. When he did it was fitful sleep filled with disturbing dreams and nightmares. At around 6 am he felt the bed shift as Alex got up to perform normal human morning activities. Since Alex was only made a few hours ago, he still needed to rid his body of human waste. That was one good thing about being a vampire no need to use the restrooms at any weird time or at all.

 

Kevin also was wondering what kind of punishment he was going to receive. Kevin didn’t have to wait long. Alex soon appeared after having to clean himself of his own waste.

 

“Now Kevin, you be a good boy and just stay put. If you have jerked off when I get back, I will make it ten times worse.” AJ said with menace lacing his voice.

 

Kevin just nodded his head in agreement. What was he gonna do? Certainly he wasn’t going to jerk off and he knew that it would be hard. He would be thinking of that the whole time that AJ is gone. Kevin actually lay in bed for almost another whole hour before AJ returned.

 

When AJ returned he silently went over to a suitcase that Kevin didn’t notice before. The next thing that he sees is a whip in AJ’s hands. AJ flicked his wrist testing out the whip. The whip made a loud crack sound as he flicked it in the air. Kevin cringed at the sound. He knew it might be bad but didn’t think it was going to be this bad.

 

AJ flick the whip across Kevin’s chest creating an angry red mark that had blood oozing out of it. He flicked the whip again right across the same mark making it deeper and with more blood. AJ leaned down and soothed the burning cut with his tongue as he lapped up the blood. Kevin shivered as his tongue danced across the mark. Kevin did a full body shiver. The kind that started at first contact of AJ’s smoked roughened tongue flowing through his body like the blood of the first night’s kill to end with a soft cool breath grazing over the wet skin. Alex smirked seeing that kind of reaction from his love. Now he knew was the time for pleasure.

 

Alex slowly inserted himself into Kevin’s tight opening. Alex knew he could learn to love this hot tightness of Kevin. Alex let out a low but audible moan. Kevin was reveling in the feeling of being filled, not only just that but that it was by his lover. Soul mate some might say. After a two hour long session of sex, both Alex and Kevin are in a post-orgasmic ready to keel over and actually die just from the sheer bliss of their orgasms.

 

Alex looks up into Kevin’s soft green eyes, “Why’d you keep that you were a vampire from us for so long?”

 

“Because, if we were to become successful; we all had to have that wholesome boy next door look to us. I don’t think if word got out that one of us was a blood sucking fiend we would be half as famous.” Kevin explained. Alex just nodded in understanding, when he was actually in the process of absorbing the new information.

 

“So basically, you hid your true self for us.” Alex said as he figured it out. Kevin nodded his head yes.

 

Alex laid his head down on Kevin’s chest as their legs entangled themselves. They stayed like that for several minutes which turned into about two or so hours.

 

“When are you gonna tell the rest of the guys about us and about us being vampires? I think they have the right to know, especially your cousin.” Alex spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

 

“I will tomorrow. Right now I want to have you all night long.” Kevin smirked. They did just that. All night they were moaning and groaning as they continually “fucked” the living daylights out of each other.

 

The next morning brought along an almost eerie calm as the fog rolled across the low lying fields. All five members of the group had assembled into Kevin’s room. He than relayed the whole story of how he became a vampire, why he turned Alex and just exactly who Ryse was. Alex and Kevin both told the rest of the group that they were now “dating”.

 

The other three members all gave their unyielding support but that they also had to have time to digest all of this new information. Kevin and Alex readily agreed to let them have all the time they needed. It was also brought Howie and Brian’s attention that if they wished to become vampires all they had to do was ask and it would be granted. It seemed only fair that the last two remaining members sorta joined the fold.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Ryes walked into his hotel room greeted by his assistant Lisa.

 

“Why aren’t you affected by my spell?” He questioned in disbelief.

“Because you have been giving me some of your blood on occasions. This in turn makes me immune to your spells.” Lisa replied back, “So you take care of the rogue?”

“Yes, I did. I stripped him of his role in the group and of his powers I rolled them over to Alex.” Ryse replied with pride.

“Good! Now you need to undo this spell, get about an hour nap and then Showtime.”

“What would I do with out you,” It was more of a statement than a question. Lisa just grinned at him and kicked him towards his place of rest.

 

 

Backstreet:

After the rest of the group left Kevin’s room, he and Alex curled up on the couch and talked about their relationship and the turn of events.

“I am gonna need you more than ever now that I am the ‘leader’ of Backstreet Boys.” AJ said softly more to Kevin’s head than his face.

“I know and I will be by your side for always.” Kevin said to Alex’s chest. “I have had a crush on you since I first saw you.” Kevin grinned in remembrance.

“Really, YOU had a crush on me!” Alex was surprised. 

Kevin just nodded his head against the cloth that was covering Alex’s smooth chest.

Flashback:

At a local hotel a dark haired tall man walked into the ballroom where auditions were being held for a new pop group. He was a little nervous; he was more used to the routines he did as Aladdin at Walt Disney World. It was the closest thing to being in entertainment that he found. But he couldn’t pass an opportunity like this.

Seated at a long table were three young men, an older heavy set man and a black man. The three youths were the first members of this upcoming group. Their names were Nick 12, Alex “AJ” 14 and Howie 18. The older heavy set man was later introduced as Lou Pearlman owner of Transcontinental. The other gentleman was their manager Johnny Wright. Kevin’s first thought was he didn’t want to be with such young kids but the one looked very attractive.

Kevin sang a Disney song since he had just been at work and surrounded by Disney. When he was done the look on three faces was kinda funny. They were a mixture of shock, amazement and what looked to be something he couldn’t quite describe. Mr. Pearlman asked that Howard, Alex and Nick sing with this new person to see if the harmonies would work. When Kevin heard the one named Alex sing he fell in love. It was one thing he knew very confidently about himself after he met and started to see Ryse that he was indeed gay or at the least bi-sexual since he did still feel some attraction to the opposite sex.

After the audition was done and he was indeed part of the group was when they were told that a fifth member preferably a tenor was needed to round out the group. Kevin knew his cousin Brian would fit perfectly into the group. He mentioned this to his new band mates, Mr. Pearlman, and Mr. Wright. All were in agreement if it was okay with Brian’s parents than he could come and audition to see if he was right for the group. The following week Brian auditioned and was instantly liked and added to the group.

 

That was the beginning of the Backstreet Boys.

End flashback

 

Ryse:

Ryse woke up refreshed and ready to conquer the world, well at least the thousands of fans at the stadium that night. He put on the best performance fueled on by the screams of mortals and the rising drift of human blood. This is the main reason he was always thankful for being a master vampire and to not have the need to constantly feed. 

 

He hoped that he made the right choice in giving the power over to Alexander. He seemed like he could handle the situation and the information fueled on by his assistant helped. Ryse always new from the day they hired Lisa that she was gonna be a fount of information and would make a great vampire just hasn’t quite lived life long enough to be converted.

 

Speaking of Lisa, Ryse looked up from his contemplations to see his beauty walk into the room. He may have moments where he wanted it rough and hard, those moments could always be satisfied by another man and on the opposite side he wanted it easy and soft that’s where his beauty comes into play. 

“Ryse, what are you thinking?” the beauty asked

“About you my dear,” he replied as he pulled her into his lap and gave her a quick gentle kiss.

“Ryse, stop that,” she giggled. “Now tell me in detail what you did to those two rogues?”

“Well, I just transferred power from Kevin to Alexander. Not only in vampirism sense but also in their lives in general.”

“Oh, really?” she asked in surprise

“Yes, now let’s stop talking and starting sexing it up,” Ryse suggested in that bass tone he can only accomplish.

“Why, I thought you’d never ask.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Troyal, though he was better known as Garth, slunk somewhat quietly in the night streets looking for the building that all the vampires were to meet in. He had gotten a special invitation saying that all vampires young and old were to meet to figure out a solution to a new problem that developed.

 

He hadn’t been a vampire for long but was certainly enjoying himself as one. The only down fall was having to lie to his three daughters as to why daddy couldn’t go out in the daylight with them anymore. He had told them he had that disease where sunlight was bad for him. Somehow they accepted it but he knew his eldest would find a way to get the truth.

 

Finally after about an hour of searching he found the building. It was the typical back alley rundown old industrial building that people usually stayed away from. When he entered he was ushered to a room in the back by one of the ghouls of the head vampire. Garth, ever the gentleman, thanked the ghoul and proceeded to find his place at the expansive table. Seated at the table were two members of the most popular ‘boy band’, Kevin and Alex, also seated were several other music stars and just your average Joe vampires. The only other country music star was Ryse and his lady. He noticed that since the last time he had talked to the vampire and the woman that the woman looked somewhat paler than the last time. He shrugged off thinking that maybe Ryse finally got his act together and made her one of them.

 

A door opened which interrupted Troyal’s thoughts. Emerging from the light that cascaded through the door was the head vampire herself Menarche. All the vampires rose in respect and sat after she sat.

 

“I called you here today because a new gang of vampires have been terrorizing the mortals we strive to love, honor and respect. We have to devise a plan to stop these menaces. I am open to suggestions.” She swept her arm out in invitation

 

“Do we know the names of these vampires?” Kevin Richardson spoke first

 

“Yes, they go collectively by NYSNC. Their individual names that I do not know.” She sighed. It was that point you can see how the centuries have affected her.

 

There was a collective gasp though most audible by the two Backstreeters. Garth watched with an open eye and mind trying to figure out how to work or capture these vampires.

 

“Kevin and Alexander, it is of utmost importance that you see if you can get Howard and Brian to become vampires. We are gonna need all of our kind as we can find or created.” She turned towards Ryse, “Ryse now would be a good opportunity to bring Lisa completely over to our side.”

 

With that she quietly got up and exited the building all together. She left a table of stunned vampires and one only partially a vampire. Although no one spoke all said a lot with the silence. Whatever it takes they were gonna deal with these terrors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Nick was at the council meeting even though he lurked quietly in the shadows. That was one thing about being a vampire. He also had for some strange reason become psychically linked to the Empress Menarche. Or some link of some kind it just might not be psychically but anyway he was to follow the Empress into her chambers after the meeting.

 

Nick stood in the door way just kinda leaning on the jamb watching the Empress mess with one the many human slaves she had in her ensemble. 

 

“Ahh, young Nickolas, please come in and sit. I have a special gift for you.” Empress motioned for him to sit. Nick calmly entered the small room and sat on the first available seat stretching out his long legs as he slumped downwards. He looked at all the human slaves as the Empress still went about busing her self. 

 

“What is this special gift you have for me?” Nick’s soft voice cut the silence that was almost deafening. The Empress went into a back room of sorts and returned with a young woman who looked not older than 25 years of age. She chocolate brown eyes and mocha skin, a body that wasn’t terribly thin nor was she considered fat or even big boned just a nice shape. She had hair that came to about her shoulders with curls much like the young lovable Shirley Temple of the silver screen. Nick knew that this must be his special gift. He very much liked that he was gonna have something that was his and not the groups.

 

“This is Dema; she has been trained to serve her master well. She is also one of my best slaves so I expect her to be treated with respect and she will do the same to you.” Empress stated with authority that nobody could deny.

 

“Yes, Empress, I promise to treat her fairly. I just ask is there any chance that the other guys will also receive a gift as special as this?” He asked almost shyly

 

“No Nickolas. Alexander and Kevin have each other as well Brian and Howard. Though as a group you may receive gifts if you deem yourselves worthy.” She left no point of argument which Nick just bowed gracefully to her highness and walked out with Dema.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Nixie was a loyal slave. She had been with the Empresses since birth. She was the only slave to have born as such. All the others have been taken or were given over in fear of ones own life. As a slave born in captivity she was trained to serve her master at all times and do whatever he or she pleases. A lot of that was in a sexual nature. Some masters wanted a slave that they could use for strictly their own enjoyment and never allowed the slave the same pleasures.

 

Nixie was different she had never been a slave to anyone but the Empresses and as such was considered one of high status. Her clothing even showed that in that she was allowed to wear clothing even though it consisted of a simple piece of fabric wrapped around her to just barely cover any thing of importance.

 

 

~~Backstreet Boys~~

 

Nick had return to the place him and the rest of the group were staying at while recording and while him, Kevin, and Alex serve their beloved Empress. He had brought along his slave Dema only because he didn’t have time to find a suitable place for her while he attended a meeting the boys had.

 

“Hello Nick. Nice of you to show,” Kevin bit out

“Kevin, hush,” Alex admonished which caused Kevin to immediately quiet and to bow his head in shame. It wasn’t often now that Alex pulled rank with Kevin but when he did Kevin would dearly pay for it later. Namely in not being allowed to cum of weeks, the last time wasn’t the most enjoyable for Kevin. Alex had reamed him so hard he couldn’t sit for a week and his cock was confined by a ball sac and cock ring that most likely was one or two sizes too small for his cock. Either way Kevin was in some serious pain and it happened to show when they started to record. Alex had given him a little relief in loosing the ring only during the times Kevin was to record his vocal all other times the ring was as tight as it could go. Kevin certainly didn’t want to relive that so he remained quiet while Alex began to speak.

 

“I called this meeting because of the NSYNC issue and I don’t mean in like record sales. I mean as a rogue of vampires that are threatening to destroy our civilization and harmony with the humans.” Alex stated, “No offense to the those who are still such in this room.” He added

 

“Ok, but how does this affect us?” Brian questioned

“Yeah, good point Rok.” Howie chimed in

 

“Well, you two have an option. One, remain as you are and eventually die or get turned by a member of NYSNC. Two, one of us can turn you and have it be an enjoyable experience and still be living with those you love and are closest to.” Alex answered simply

 

Brian and Howie went into a corner to confer with themselves as to whether they wanted to choose option two or whither away eventually while their friends sit back and watch them die.

 

Meanwhile, Dema kept bugging Nick about something or other and it was starting to grate on his nerves. “What!” he spat out

“I’m hungry.” Were the quiet words the slave said and immediately got down on all fours ready for her punishment for making her master irritated.  
”Oh, that was all. Hold on a minute while I rummage for food.” Nick stood giving his slave a small kiss on her fiery red hair  
”Yo Nicky you gonna introduce us to your new find.” Alex joked as he wrapped himself around Kevin to show Kevin that tonight will be an enjoyable night for both.

 

Just as Nick was about to introduce Dema to the rest of the gang Howie and Brian return with their decisions.

“We would rather join you three in the fight against NYSNC,” Brian replied with honor in his voice which just made the others crack up in laughter.

 

~That night~

That night Alex went to Brian’s room while he sent Kevin to Howie’s to get the process over as quickly as possible. Though they both had an underlying motive to this besides doing what the Empress had told them to do was to find out the nitty-gritty about their friends somewhat secret affair.

 

Alex took it quite easy on Brian by first preparing him with almost a whole tube of lube before he entered Bri by small measured bursts.

“You ok, Rok?” Alex asked

Brian nodded his head as Alex pushed the last little bit and then he was fully encased in the extreme heat and tightness that was Brian’s ass. Alex than slowly started to do extremely small measured thrusts

“GOD DAMNIT, ALEX, FUCK ME HARD AS YOU GOT!”

That made Alex almost pull completely out but instead pushed back in with all the force he could muster at the same time started in on the mind ‘rape’ to prepare Brian for his new future.

 

Kevin had been seesawing out of Howie at a nice rhythmic pace which Howie found to push him to the edge and pull him right back every time Kevin pushed in and pulled out. The mind ‘rape’ was quite tingling to Howie because he trusted Kevin with his life and knew that Kevin wouldn’t do anything that would put intentional harm to any of the boys even though now he really isn’t the father of the group but still had a protective streak a mile wide.

 

By that first hint of sunlight peaking out of over the horizons two more had become vampires for good and to do good.

 

Nick had spent the night getting to know all of Dema’s moans and groans quite intimately.

 

~~Nixie~~

Nixie spent the night a few would have the pleasure of. That was to spend it in the Empresses bed with the Empresses petting and coaxing a wonderful tantalizing orgasm that would leave Nixie breathless, boneless and out for the night contentedly purring as the Empresses still petted her.  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Ryse walked into the hotel room followed by Lisa. The silenced that encased the two seemed to stretch on forever and more. Each opened his/her mouth to speak but shut it just as quickly as they opened. 

 

Ryse was contemplating the Empresses orders to bring Lisa over to their side. As much as he loved her, he still wasn’t sure if he should. He wanted her to be human a lot longer and to love that about her…the warmth, the life and vitality that was her.

 

“Lisa, do you really want to become like me?” he asked 

“Yes, I do. I love you Ryse and want to spend all eternity with you. Granted at first it was just the rest of my life but if I can spend forever in your arms with your love and your sex in me I will.” She told him with all sincerity.

 

Ryse immediately latched himself onto her neck and spread her legs to feel the warmth and wetness that was all because of him. He wanted to burn these images and feelings in his mind to have at a moments notice. He wanted to have this for those long days where they had to act ‘human’ to survive in this world. It wasn’t that vampires or any other former mythological creature were thought of as evil and mythological any more it’s just that not everyone has embraced them as part of the human world. There was much ‘racism’ against them and now with the threat of Nsync there would be even more hatred against them.

 

At the feeling of Lisa’s wetness he immediately hardened his sex so to better penetrate her and have her gasping out for more.

 

Ryse impaled himself into Lisa’s awaiting sex and almost lost all control with the feelings of heat, wet, and silk that was her vagina. He loved this most about sex with humans was that heat, wet silk that always encased him. He loved it most about human woman and the thing about men was the heat and tightness that was their anal cavity. The throaty moans that men threw out as he pounded them hard and relentlessly. He could rape a man and enjoy it with woman he wanted to revel in the flesh and in the silk of their sex. He wanted to run his hands along the folds and curves of their bodies.

 

“Yesssssss…the heat silk and wetness of you is amazing love.” He breathed out as he pounded his hard sex into her soft core. He wanted, no, needed this one last time before he would sink his teeth in at the moment of her orgasm. With the force he was going with and the force she was writhing and moaning with he wouldn’t last long and figured she wouldn’t either.

 

“Ohhhhh…my……….God!” Lisa breathed out as her body started to shake with her impending orgasm. When she felt the prick of Ryse’s sharp fangs she let go with a howl that rivaled Kevin’s when he was turned. Lisa went limp from the orgasm and the way Ryse had sucked her almost dry.

 

Ryse kept up his thrusts into her as she orgasmed and he drained her of blood. Immediately he bit into his wrist and pushed it to her dry cool lips. She immediately latched onto the live giving fount and sucked for all she was worth. 

 

Ryse would have to experience that mouth on his still hard sex that was still coaxing her into another orgasm. When he felt himself at that edge of climax and drowsiness he knew it was time to release and let her sleep off the last remains of her mortal self.

 

He let go with a soft groan and pulled out his now limp and spent sex from her silky fold of a vagina. He most enjoyed the second orgasm she had right before he let himself with the climax.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The Empresses called the three new vampires to come over. She needed to see them.  
"Brian, Howie, and Lisa I'm very glad you are with us now. I decided to award you. Brian this is Nixie you slave and Nixie your new master Brian." A tear rolled down Nixie's face. She'd been here since birth and had been treated nice her whole life. 

"Thank you." Nixie replied with a bow to the Empress  
"Howard you may share her with Brian considering your relationship."  
"Thank you."  
"Lisa Damian. Damien meet your mistress. He has been with me for two years and served me well. You may leave now and get better adjusted."  
"Thank you." Damien answered  
"Goodbye."  
"Bye. Thank you again."  
"Nixie and Damien serve them well and followed them out."  
The two slaves nodded and did as they were told.

 

*Kevin and Alexander*

"Kevin what do you think about Nsync?"  
"I think we'll be fine are you worried?"  
"A bit. Wanna make it better?"  
"You-you mean it."  
"Kevin, fuck me."  
The rest of the two lovers' night was spent making love to one another and falling into a silent and calm sleep in one another's arms.

 

******************

Howie and Brian having been called to the Empress. AJ and Kevin were off in there room. Which meant leaving Nick and Dema to be board which is not a good thing it turned out that Dema had a sense of hummer that ran ramped along the same line as Nick's it was like having a female Nick only they quickly found out that when her temper blew it really blew up.  
The only thing that seamed to calm her down was chocolate and Nick. But how can you reprimand someone who whole heartedly believed that not only did they belong to you but you belonged to them. Nick knew from his link with the Empress that part of it was from being a third generation slave on her mother's side and sixth on her father's. 

 

But he also knew that the bond she had with him was stranger than the bond she formerly had with the Empress. He thought that part of it may of had to do with the fact that although she knew every aspect of publicly pleasing her masters the was teaching her the privet side. But what he really wanted to know was why was it so imperative that she go to him and not someone else that was more worthy of her.  
"So I was thinking of going out; just you and I, De. But where do you go when you’re Nick Carter and you don't want to be that for a few hours?" Nick asked he played with the long curls that ran from the head lying in his lap.  
"A great hard rocker metal club on corner of 2nd street, Ivanova, and Garibaldi," Dema whispered in bliss softly indulging in the sensation that his long, strong fingers made as they played with her iradesant hair.  
"Then that's where we'll go." Nick said smiling down at her, giving her a soft kiss and a petting before getting up to go.  
******  
They had been at the club for over an hour. She was right it was fun and either no one knew who he was or they didn't care. They had danced or more like thrashed there hips together grinding to the music most of that time. Then he left to feed. Now he was back and scanning the room for her. Finally he found her. She was talking no, pleading with a young man but he was just shaking his head. They were clear across the club and even with his entire vampire enhancement it was hard to make out the man but he was so familiar. Then another blond this one had curly hair came up to them. What ever he was saying neither of the two liked it. Then in a huff the second man let go of De and left. The fist man apologized and then kissed her deeply. It was like watching forbidden lovers desperate to hold on to that last shard of hope. Then he turned and walked away. That's when it hit him the man who kissed his Dema was none other then James Lance Bass of NSYNC! What the hell was going on here? Was this some plot to get to him and the others? No not from the way Lance and Dema were acting. He knew from thoughts that somehow his De was special but not how. All he knew was that special or not there was no way; no how he would lose her even if it meant dieing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 

*Howie and Brian*

 

Brian and Howie walked back to there suite room with Nixie following close behind. Unlike Dema she was born to be a slave from the instant she was conceived it was known that she would be a slave in some capacity from then on. Where Dema was aloud to have a life outside the confined safety of slavery, Nixie always thought it was crueler that way leaving them to the harsh realities of `freedom' and all the dangers that went with it. 

 

Brian opened the door and waited till the other two were in before closing the door. 

"Nixie, take off that dress and sit on the edge of the bed." Brian said, his voice low and gruff as he moved over to stand next to the bed with Howie, kissing his warm supple lips as he ran his hands thru Howie’s long, strait, silken black tresses. Howie deepened the kiss running his tong across Brian's full lower lips sending a chill down the red head's spine. Slowly almost achingly so the well tanned man slipped every button of the young Kentucky man’s shirt kissing the skin he bared. Nixie sighed from the corner of the bed. It was a sight watching the two men, her new masters. 

\-------------------------------------------

The two Boys sat and watched their newly acquired slave girl sleep curled up in the corner of their hotel room. Through the walls they could hear Alex and Kevin ‘fucking’ and Nick was out with his slave girl, Dema. To say these two were bored was not an option but to look at them you could tell.

 

“Brian,” Howie’s voice broke the silence.

“Yeah, How” Brian replied still flipping channels 

“Doesn’t she look all sweet and innocent sleeping like that?”  
Brian turned to see what Howie was looking at, “Yeah, she does. I wonder why the Empress bestowed us with such an honor and why that Lisa got one too?”

“I don’t know but one thing I do know is that I love you Brian with all my heart and for some reason I’m not sure of yet I love Nixie also.”  
Brian looked at Howie with surprise written across his face, “You…love me…like Alex and Kevin love each other?”  
Howie turned to look into Brian’s sweet blue eyes and nodded as he leaned in to give Brian a meaningful kiss. Brian in turned stared into deep chocolate brown eyes as he responded the kiss with a soft moan emanating from deep within.

 

The kiss turned into more as Howie slowly started to push Brian down against the mattress of the hotel bed. He ran his hand up Brian’s jean cased thigh to his slicked skin sides to his neck and finally landing softly on his cheek as the kiss deepened even more. Brian ground his hips into Howie’s in order to attain some relief from the strain it was putting on his clothing.  
“Howie, please, I need…” He trailed off as Howie started to remove Brian’s clothing in order to get to his ‘prize’ faster. Brian wiggled his way out of his jeans and boxers as he tried to remove Howie’s clothing as well in order to feel that Sweet penis embedded in his tight ass. 

 

After Howie’s clothing was removed he looked deep into Brian’s eyes to see if he was really wanting Howie the way Howie was wanting him, once he got his confirmation Howie embedded his hard cock into Brian’s tight ass without any preparation.

 

Brian groaned out in pain and pleasure as Howie continually rammed his hard cock into Brian’s tight hot opening. Soon Howie had Brian panting and writhing under his assault.

 

“Howie, please…”he started, only stopping when the white bursts exploded inside his eyes, “harder, have a heart and ram me good.” Brian was able to pant out. Howie did as was requested and rammed Brian for all he was worth. Mere minutes later but what seemed to be hours both boys were enjoying the sweetness of an orgasm that each caused the other.

 

No word was spoken as Howie curled himself around the younger Kentucky cousin and drifted off to sleep. He was awoken when he felt the bed dip a little and looked up to see that Nixie had decided to curl up next to Brian also.  



	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 

*Ryse, Lisa, and Damian*

 

Damian had been quite happy to be placed with such a mistress as Lisa and even acquired a master as in Ryse a very powerful vampire. At first Damian couldn’t understand why the Empress was giving him to Lisa but he came to understand that it was meant to be.

 

“Damian,” Lisa called

“Yes Mistress,” Damien replied

“I have figured out how the fans will see you if for some reason you are to be seen by them. You are now my assistant and will be seen as that by everyone.” She bestowed him with a small gift of a necklace with the Asian symbol for possession. He bowed gratefully and planted a small kiss on her hand.

“Thank you Mistress,” Damian said and then moved to the area that was his.

 

**************************

 

*Nsync*

The members of the other pop group N*Sync housed themselves in a house in Orlando known as the Compound where they prepared for events dealing with N*Sync as well as events dealing with vampires or any other such supernatural creature.

 

These members had at first been in service to the Empress and served her well. But when they had returned from their first tour in Europe and had known that their ‘older brothers’ the Backstreet Boys were the Empress’ favorite they made a group decision to start their own line of Vampires.

 

“Lance, you can’t go up in space now!” Justin exclaimed. It wouldn’t be impressive if their so called ‘leader’ was in space and not on the ground leading.

“Justin, you have to understand that if we want to keep up our appearance as five healthy young HUMAN males I have to do this.” Lance tried to explain to the young member.

“Justin, listen to Lance.” JC scolded as he snuggled closer to his lover Joey and played with their daughter Brianna. Brianna was the only baby born as a vampire and was born to Joey and JC by a strange miracle that to this day has never been explained.

“Fine,” Justin pouted and stomped off to get some love from Wade Robinson, supposed tour director/choreographer but was actually half vampire and half mortal or human.

 

Lance gave up trying to keep the young man happy and just went to see what Chris was getting into and also to see if Chris could soothe his nerves. Even though Chris was a little zany he was always able to calm Lance’s nerves when he was around Justin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

 

While their supposed rivals the Backstreet Boys were on ‘hiatus’ NSYNC figured this would be a good time to get their plan in motion. Part of that plan was for Lance to try to get into space but not really accomplish that fact. When Lance was to return to the States for good the second part of that plan is to start.

 

They released a press statement saying how disappointed they were that Lance couldn’t make it into space since it was his ‘life’time dream to do so. They also let is slip out that Justin was currently working on a solo project and was hopeful for his success. The last statement was more directed towards Backstreet since it was found out that Nick was also working on a solo CD and Nsync wanted Justin to work on one as well. Luckily their record label was ‘blind and deaf’ to these two groups real reasons for pursuing such things. That was just phase one of a plan none of them knew exactly how many phases there were.

 

**************  
*Brian, Howie, Nixie*

 

Brian and Howie were still asleep when Nixie woke up. Noticing that her two masters were still asleep curled around each in a way that no-one could disgust whose limbs belong to who, she quietly slipped out of bed and prepared a bath for them when they awoke. She would take hers after she knew that all was taken care of for her masters. She loved this lifestyle, having to serve others, being owned. It was what she was born to do and that is exactly it. She was born to do this, to be a slave much unlike Dema who was allowed some freedom from Nick as well as the Empress and her previous owners.

 

That was one thing about Dema that Nixie couldn’t figure out why she loved that freedom and why she wasn’t more in the servitude to Nick much like Nixie was to Brian and Howie. She was roused from her thoughts as to her masters starting to wake. She quickly finished preparing a bath for them. In just one night she had learned their schedule in order to be able to have all things ready for them in a timely manner. The Empress would be much impressed by Nixie’s thoughtfulness to her owners. As a matter of fact from what she has learned of these guys Kevin would as be impressed that Brian and Howie had living breathing alarm clock so to speak. 

 

“Aw, Nixie you don’t need to go to such lengths to impress us.” Brian’s drawl seemed to more pronounce when he has first awoken.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Nixie felt bad that one was unpleased with her work. She was always told that she would be a disappointment to who ever owned her.  
”Don’t be sorry, I am not upset….its just that we don’t want you to do things that are for a good impression…am I making myself clear…” Brian kinda babbled

“I’m sorry sir but I wasn’t trying to make a good impression but only doing my job.” She replied and went to curl up on the blankets that ended up on the floor by the foot of the bed. Nixie curled herself up as small as she could and started rocking back and forth as silent tears made small their way down her face.

 

Being so caught up in what Master Brian had told her she didn’t hear or notice Master Howie waking up. Howie noticed that Nixie was curled up in a small ball on some blankets that piled themselves at the foot of the bed. Getting up he looked to see why she was curled up like this and also to see where Brian went to since he wasn’t still in bed.

 

“Nixie, what’s wrong?” He asked gently

“Master…Brian….told…me that I was bad….and I didn’t need to do anything for you two at all…but I was only doing what I was born to do…to serve my masters or mistresses to the best of my abilities and I will never screw up again…” Nixie babbled only stopping because she got too choked up to be able to continue.  
”Well he did. Nixie, Brian doesn’t speak for me but I will talk to him and see if we can work this out.” Howie got up but not before he gave her a small kiss on the top of her head.  
“Thank you sir” Nixie smiled a little and laid down where she was.

 

Howie went into the bathroom to see why Brian told Nixie that.

“Brian, I was just talking to Nixie and she told me that you told her not to do anything for us?”  
”No, I didn’t say that but I did tell her that she didn’t need to impress us. I’m guessing she misheard or only heard what she wanted.” Brian smiled at his love and still couldn’t believe that a man as special as Howie loved a Kentucky dork vampire such as himself.

“Well, I think that you should go out there and tell her that because right now she thinks she is in trouble and curled herself up on the blankets from the bed and is crying her little eyes out.”  
”Ok, I get it…I am a bad owner but I never asked to own another human being.” Brian made the last statement a small protest.

“Well, what can we do but be thankful that the Empress trusts us enough to give her one of her slave girls.” Howie paused, “Wait, I got it!” With that he rushed back out the bathroom to where Nixie was laying still. He picked her up in his excitement which startled her and made her start crying harder and trying to apologize for crying on the blankets and more stammering about how she will clean it up. “No, that’s not why I picked you up. I have a job for you that’s if you can keep track of appointments and such?”  
”Yes, I am very good at keeping things in track and making sure people are on time for engagements.” She told them with such excitement that it became contagious

 

”Good, then you are now are new Personal Assistant. No longer owned but employed by us.” Howie gave her a hug of congratulations as did Brian…both men then gave each other a kiss of happiness that they could make it so neither of them had the guilt of feeling like a slave owner of the early days of Slavery in America.


	17. Chapter 17

Bloodlust 16

*Nick and Dema*

 

Now that Nick had gotten his album out and it was doing reasonably well, he decided that a day of rest was in order. With that he called Dema into his room where he was sprawled for the entire world to see the glory that is Nick Carter. Other words he was naked as the day he was born.

 

Dema walked slowly into the room not knowing exactly what ‘master’ Nick wanted. No matter how many times she tried to make sure in private she referred to him as master he would tell her that to just call him Nick. Upon seeing her ‘master’s’ naked form sprawled over the king sized bed Dema bowed her head as not to see any more than she already had.

 

“Sorry, Nick, I didn’t know you were without your clothes” She said aloud but quietly thinking ‘How much I wouldn’t give to be blanketing your body with my equally unclothed one.’

 

“No need to be sorry my little Dema I wanted you to see me this way in the raw.” He chuckled to himself at that last response. If the fans could see this now, they wouldn’t be trying to be the ones to covet to those shots of him coming out of the water sans any underwear. What he was thinking he could never know. Dema slowly made her way closer to the bed.

 

“Why’d you call me?”  
”Because I’m horny and need relief.” He smirked. That damn sexy Nick “Backstreet Boy” Carter smirk.

“Yes, sir,” Dema started to strip or all her clothing and lay on her back waiting the intrusion that was sure to come. When that didn’t happen she opened one eye to see what the matter was.

“You must know I’m not one for conventional sex. I like to fuck hard and be fucked hard. Now on your knees bitch.” He snarled. This was a side of her master Dema had never seen and didn’t know if she wanted to ever again.

 

Dema did as her master pleased and got on her knees but before Nick could enter her sans preparation and lube the door to the hotel room burst open. When Dema saw whom had interrupted she couldn’t believe what she was seeing?

 

*********************  
*Alex & Kevin*

Alex was in the home office he created once he had gotten back from touring. Kevin was currently tied up to the bed since he had been a bad boy last night. Alex shook his head to clear those thoughts out because right now he needed to concentrate on the contracts lay in front of him trying to figure out the best way to approach the lawsuit they just filed. He really couldn’t fathom that Jive was dicking them around so to speak but that was just what they were doing. Jive had put all their time and energies along with money into promoting Nick’s solo album that it pushed them back even further than usual on getting started on the much needed follow up to 2000’s Black and Blue with was a less than stellar album again thanks to Jive/Zomba who had pushed them into releasing it before they were 100% satisfied with the outcome. The only good thing that came out of it was the 100 hour tour and the down side was his stint in rehab. He still couldn’t believe that when he told the guys and management that he was gay they sent him to a drug/alcohol rehab place when he had never touched either.

 

He got up from the chair stretching his arms over his head causing his back to start cracking. “Well I guess Kevin has learned his lesson.” He muttered to himself. Retreating back to the bedroom he saw that Kevin had fallen asleep tied to the bed.

“Aww…he’s such an angel when he sleeps.” He mused to himself once again. 

“Kevin, time to wake up,” He tried to rouse him from sleep. “Dammit Kevin, get your Kentucky ass out of bed.” When that still didn’t work he knew he would have to resort to drastic measures. “Kevin, help there is an NSYNC member in our house.” That got Kevin’s attention and he shot out of bed ready for a fight only to see his love laughing his beautiful non-existent ass off.

“Ok, that wasn’t funny Alexander.” Kevin used his whole name and Alex’s eyes turned from soul foul brown to blazing black. “Shit.” Was all he could get out before he was again tied to the bed with the damn cock ring and ball sack on once again. 

“Next time think before you speak and here I was going to go soft on you and let you up to feed but you just had to use my full name.”  



	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

 

*N SYNC*

 

“C’mon Jup do actually think we could pull this off?” Chris questioned.

“I seriously think so and you should to if you want to get any tonight Christopher.” Justin responded.

Chris shrank back into his seat after being properly chastised by Justin. 

“Now, we are going to put Lance in place of Kevin within Backstreet for a couple of days and keep Richardson for ourselves to play with.

 

With that decided NSYNC set about getting everything prepared. From staring with Lance and schooling him in Kevinism, teaching him all things Kevin from how to act like him to even sing and talk a little bit more like him. They even got him to do the eyebrow thing and the turtle dance. Lance even had to learn all of Kevin’s family history to make him more believable and to be prepared to act like leader of that group.

 

“Justiiiiiiiiinnnn…” Lance whined, “I don’t think they will seriously think I’m Kevin?”

“Not with that attitude they won’t. Now just shut up and let us do all the work. You just sit there and act all smart and leadery.” Justin commanded. 

“Fine, but doesn’t mean I like it.” Lance conceded. Somehow when Justin got all commanding on them none of NSYNC can stand up to him.

 

**********  
Nixie, Brian, and Howie:  
Nixie’s first job performance happened a few days later when Howie was to appear on Nick’s making the video for his first solo single ‘Help Me’. Nixie had all the arrangements made for Howie and was hopping that Howie wouldn’t be otherwise occupied in the sense that she has walked in on her employers/masters several times when they were enjoying some private time.

 

Nixie walked up to the door and knocked softly before entering. Upon entering she was immersed into the sounds of pleasure coming from the room. Being a curios creature by nature she decided that investigating to make sure it was her employers/masters enjoying the pleasures of simply tasting the forbidden pleasure of another’s flesh. But much to her surprise but the two men in the shower were not her masters but the other slave girl Dema with Nick. Nixie was embarrassed and slightly mortified for walking into a hotel room to see that it wasn’t the room occupied by Brian and Howie but Nick and Dema. To say the least Nick was supposed to be in LA currently shooting his video for ‘Help Me’, Nixie was sure of that because she had made the arrangements for Howie to ‘surprise’ Nick on the shoot.

 

Now that she has left the room and her embarrassment has subsided a little she proudly walked to the correct room to see her true masters enjoying the pleasures that other each other brings to them. Happily she curled up in a plush chair and watched as her two masters brought forth the glow of an orgasm for each other and the happiness that both are sated to sleep.

 

*********

Nick and Dema:   
After the fiscal of Nixie walking on them Nick and Dema continued to enjoy the flesh of pleasures of each other and soon were both sated and glowing with a sateness only orgasms bring along with the desperate sleep both would need before taking the red-eye to LA for Nick to start shooting his solo video.

 

**********

Ryse, Lisa, and Damien:

 

Lisa was sleeping peacefully when Ryse crawled into bed with his maiden. Taking a moment to admire his sleeping beauty, Ryse sighed happily knowing that Lisa was his forever. Finally he can rest in his quest for a life mate knowing that he had found two. The first being his life mate for eternity, Lisa would never tire of him or life forever. The second becoming a family member instantly, Damien was happy to have a mistress who loved him completely and in the process found that one person that can satisfied his need to be fucked into oblivion and then still have the sweetness of sex that only can be brought forth with the softness of a woman.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18-Ryse’s history (Ryse’s view)

 

“Ryse, when’d you become a vampire?” Lisa asked. I was jostled into wakefulness. We were sleeping or at least I thought we were. 

 

”Why?” I ask

 

“Because I want to know. You are supposed to be over three thousand years old?” She questioned.

 

“That’s what everyone believes. The problem lies in that I possess the power of a Master Vampire that was over five thousand years old. At the time of my creation I was only 24 mortal years old. An adult but yet still a child inside. In truth I’m only two thousand years old. The Empress had gifted me with many things over the years but the most important one was the gift of how and when to turn someone. The most important being that you never take one against their will, it has to be their decision. That is why I had to take the power away from Kevin and give it to Alex.” Ryse paused as he took in her eyes that shone with curiosity and love. Ryse smiled a bit. “My true Vampire age is 2153 years. The vampire who turned be was later captured by the local villagers and tied to the ground where he suffered for many days with the sun shining on his vulnerable body before he was actually burnt to ashes. After witnessing such a thing I made my self scarce and disappeared from my village. I found an old castle that seemed to have been abandoned and made it my home for many years.” Ryse paused as he remembered those years so long ago.

 

“Go on.” Lisa said and punctuated it with a kiss to his right nipple.

 

“I stayed in that castle till it had been almost 200 years from my birth into Vampirism. The castle was later to be associated with Vlad Dracul or Dracula as he became. I had made my wealth through stealing from my victims. I took what ever valuables they had on them. Be it jewels or coins I took it. Sometimes I even took there clothes. By then the year was 350 and times changed. The local village started to grow and I became scared again so I left with all I had. I moved to a small village in the mountains of what is now Sweden. It was cold but I was left alone. I fed and lived there for another 800 years without raising too much suspicion on my part. By then the year was 1150 and a new age was developing. I went underground but first I buried all my belongings underneath Ice Mountain then I went under till the Empress’ call was too loud to sleep through. When I rose the world is how you see it today. I’ve adapted a little but I still hold the fear of people finding out who I really am and wanting to either kill me or have me kill them.

 

“I love you Ryse.” Lisa yawned out as she fell back asleep comfortable in his arms.

 

“I love you too, Lisa.” Ryse whispered and kissed her head before he let slumber take him down.

 

 

********

“Howieeeeee,” Nixie cried out as Howie thrusted once again into her warm silk folds. “Briaaaaaaan,” Nixie moaned as Brian pounded harshly into her anal cavity. The feeling of two men filling her up was almost unbearable but the pleasure was intense.

 

“Mmm…Nixie….so tight and wet…”Howie moaned out. He opened his eyes and met them with Brian’s blue over Nixie’s shoulder.

 

“Mmmmmmm….ahh…so close…” Brian’s words falling from wet red lips. He knew that at any moment he would spill his life giving seeds into his slave but wanted to spill them in his lover more. Brian pulled out of Nixie with an audible pop but to help speed her bliss he delved in with his tongue to get more of that sweet taste he craved from her.

 

Howie seeing his lover’s tongue playing with Nixie’s over sensitive anal cavity brought him over the edge and he reached his orgasm and triggered Nixie’s as well. Nixie being spent removed Howie from her and promptly fell asleep curled up on the bed.

 

“Howie,” Brian pouted

”Does my Bri-Bear need some help?” Howie asked as he lowered himself onto Brian’s still hard erection. “Mm, so big,”

 

“That’s it Howie, pound me.” Brian gasped out as Howie pounded himself down onto Brian’s cock. Even though Howie had his orgasm mere seconds ago he felt another one approaching. 

 

“Briannnnnnnn…” Howie moaned out as his second orgasm over took him as he spilled his seed onto his and Brian’s chests.

 

“Hmm…ahhhhhhhhhh…” Brian came inside Howie just as Howie’s subsided. Keeping up the momentum Brian coaxed out a second for him and a third out of Howie.

 

Howie got off of Brian’s cock after his third waned away. “Hmm…three in one night…you are good babe.” Howie said as he drifted off in the comforts of Brian’s arms with Nixie curled all warm and sleepy next to him.

 

**********  
“That’s it Dema suck it…” Nick instructed as his slave Dema sucked his cock down her tight little throat. This was punishment for Dema not telling him that she once was associated with Lance of Nsync. The punishment was for Nick to receive pleasure from Dema but for Dema not to come from it. At the moment Nick was approaching his fifth orgasm in one night and Dema hasn’t had her first. “C’mon bitch. Suck me good…” Nick kept up the litany of curses and instructions throughout his fifth orgasm. “That’s a good little bitch...swallow all I give you.” Nick was being very demeaning to her which was very unlike him at all.  



	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

 

*Ryse, Lisa, and Damien*

 

Damien came in the next morning with all intents on just waking up Master Ryse per instructions but he found Mistress Lisa and Master Ryse curled up. Figuring he might get into trouble if he didn’t do as instructed he shook Ryse gently, when Ryse didn’t move Damien felt he at least tried. Damien made a quiet exit to his room which was actually Lisa’s but since she spent most of her time with Ryse Damien assumed it as his room.

 

*Howie, Brian and Nixie*

 

Nixie woke up in the warmth of her two masters pressed firmly against her. It was as if a Nixie sandwich had been made. She slowly got of bed and headed to use the shower in hopes of easing some of the aches she has from sex the previous night. She never knew it could be so good with both and then to watch them was unbelievable. After her shower Nixie heard the sounds of her Masters waking up for the day.

 

Howie opened his eyes slowly as he stretched out the kinks in his body. He grinned when he saw Brian was still asleep and upon closer inspection he noticed a missing body since last night Nixie had been curled up next to Brian. Looking around he noticed that the door is still locked and that all her clothes or what little she had since she only came with one other outfit. Making a mental note to take her out shopping today he got up to use the bathroom.

 

“Oh, there you are Nixie.” Howie stated to his slave. Nixie covered up what she could with the small towel. “Nixie you should know by now that we don’t care what you wear or don’t wear. Brian and I love you no matter what so you don’t need to be embarrassed.”

 

“Yes master.” Nixie bowed as she made her way out the room. Howie shook his head as he started his shower.

 

*Dema and Nick (?)*

 

‘Nick’ woke with a smile on his face and his eyes glistened in the early morning light.

 

“Dema wake up! I’m horny again!”

 

*Howie and Nixie*  
Nixie walked into the brightly lit store after Howie looking around in amazement. She was never allowed to have such luxuries being born a slave. She had always admired the ones that were able to wear wonderful clothing. She pulled up the pants that Brian gave her to wear so she didn’t have to go outside in almost nothing.

 

“Howie, are you sure you want to buy me clothes?” She questioned.

“Yes, now c’mon. We don’t have all day.” He persisted

Nixie picked up her pace and followed Howie over to the racks and shelves of women’s clothing. Howie started to pile her arms up with pants, skirts, dresses, shirts and blouses and pushed her into a fitting room to see what fits and looks right on her.

 

After each outfit was on Nixie showed them off to Howie who either nodded his head or made a weird noise in disapproval. After several hours and hundreds of outfits later Nixie came out of the store with enough clothes to last her for years and a nice amount of shoes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ tells his side of things.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for breezy922 who sort of finally started to pull out the plug on this story.

I, Alexander James McLean, the bad boy of Backstreet was slowly turning to the good side and needed to retrieve that side of me again. The only way I knew how was to do self-destruct. The only problem was my role in Backstreet Boys now. I was seen as the ‘leader’ ever since Kevin turned me and Ryse found out. I started to not go out to our monthly feeds. Kevin could tell but he was powerless to do anything.  


Then we had a show in Boston where we as a group had decided on one of our days off that we would throw out the ‘first’ pitch at a Red Socks game. Really should have been New Kids but we where there. I had stayed out quite late into the night or early in the morning depending on how you wanted to look at it. I had also been taking some illicit drugs such as cocaine to stave off the cravings. I guess even vampires are not impervious to the effects of cocaine. Due to the drug use and other things I started sleeping in my own room more and more.

The next morning when we were to meet up for that outing I was dead asleep. Forgive the pun but that was what it felt like. I later learned that it was called a ‘coke coma’. All I heard in my addled mind was Kevin kicking at the door and calling me ever swear word he could come up plus a few I was sure were not. The last thing he said to me that morning was “You’re dead to me”* before I slunk back into my coma. When I finally did come to the land of the living I thought ‘fuck you’ and I was gonna quite being a member of this group and go rogue as a vampire. 

After some hard soul searching I realized that I love doing what I do and I love Kevin too much to mess this up anymore than I already have. I met up with the guys and spilled my guts. Telling that I was close to leaving the group and just I wanted to be on my own. The whole power transfer was probably a factor in my need to shed the skin I was wearing.  
At least a few days went by before Ryse showed up at our door again. This was in New York City and I was now with Kevin sharing his bed and love. A knock sounded at our door. Upon opening I saw Q, one of our securities. That’s a laugh, vampires needing security. We had told all our security that is what we are. Luckily they all took it all in stride.

“Yeah!?” Kevin answered.

“Some guy is here to see you two claims it is of-how’d he put it-‘upmost important to the council’.” Q grinned.

“Ok, let him in.” I said

“Ryse….” Is all I could get out before those charcoal eyes bore into mine.

“Alexander, “he drawled, damn no wonder Kevin came in his pants upon meeting this guy, “You have some explaining to do.”

“See, I was just…..” He cut me off with a raise of his hands.

“No point, it’s all mute now.” He beckoned Kevin over. Oh, he we go again. That same tingling sensation happened again. Somehow I felt like a weight had been taken off my shoulders. Kevin was once again where he belonged. I was back to just being AJ again. Shortly there-  
after I entered that facility in the Arizona to begin my treatment for alcohol and substance abuse along with depression. Part of that was true; after my Grandmother died I was depressed.

 

Alexander J McLean  
July 2001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for future chapters are welcomed. Just leave me a little note.
> 
> * is an actual quote Kevin said to AJ that fateful morning in Boston when he attempted to kick down AJ's hotel room door.


	22. Chapter 22

*Council of des Vampyres*

 

Council of des Vampyres as was the official title that the Empress Menarche decided on when it was first established about 100 years after her turning. When she had learned of the vampires in other nations and culture she met. Later she met with a couple of ones that told of their origins. A God (Ra) and his Goddess (Isis) were taken over by a bloodthirsty spirit which is why these two were still walking the earth. Bound by loyalty to their God and Goddess were bound to spend to eternality roaming that they started to turn others to be like them. Their names are Hathor (mortal form) or Sekhmet (vampire form) she is the only one that can truly transform shape and he is Shezmu. These were part of the ancient Egyptian mythology. They were also the ones to turn Menarche into a vampire and show her the ways in order to get more mortals

 

Menarche was the first true vampire to have come from a mortal. She is the creator of all other ancient vampires. She is even the creator of the one that turned Ryse and then took him under her wing to nurture his new nature unlike his creator. Most creators care for their fledglings and want to show them not to kill but only take enough to not starve and by showing them how to turn others like them and how to nurture their new souls in the world of mortal. Teaching them how to walk, speak, and move about like a true mortal of their time.   
Now with this new threat looming on the horizon on her favorite Boys she is unsure of her standing in this new time. Ryse found his part in the world along with his immortal love. Menarche never had found hers; yes few have been around for a few hundred but never for all eternity. There was one that stayed the longest but he could not stand being with the same one for more than 500 hundred years. Even her slaves never stayed long, though, that was mostly her doing in that she kept giving them away. Maybe one of the new batches will have the one to stay.

 

All seemed to be going right in the world both the mortal and immortal ones. That was until one day at a council meeting……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little short but the next will be a little longer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who else might be on the hunt for some vampires....

That meeting was supposed to be short and sweet. 

“Empress,” Garth spoke standing up with his hat at his heart while she took her seat.  
“Yes,” She questioned.

“I have some news from the Southwest Region,” He spoke in his Oklahoma drawl.

“What news?” She inquired. 

“Well that new group you spoke about at the last meeting…” He paused to collect his thoughts. “It seems that they have joined with another vampire, well not really a vampire. I’ve been told his more like a demon.” Looking down at the paper in front of him, “A one Louis J Pearlman, I have read some things about him in the media. I do believe he had a hand in that other group of gentleman here…the Backstreet Boys and this other group NSYNC. I suspect he is using that other group for some strange purpose.” He finished.  
“Thank you Garth, you will be rewarded for this. I do not know of when that may happen.” Empress Menarche waved him away as she pondered this news. Picking up the strange device called a cellular phone she dialed the number of an entry.  
**********  
Several countries and a continent away a similar looking phone rang a special tone. The holder of the phone looked at the screen with a small smile on her face.  
“Empress” Lisa greeted in a questioning tone. “What is the issue that you needed to use the phone?”

“Well, I have received some news that is quite troubling to me and seeing as how you are woman of this modern world I was hoping you might be able to help me?” The Empress spoke.  
“Yes, what can I help with and I must say it is quite an honor for you to ask me.” Lisa replied back.

“I heard news about a Louis J Pearlman.” The Empress spoke in her lilting voice. “Seems that he is a person to be on the lookout for and I have been told that he is affiliated with the groups Backstreet Boys and in Nsync. With that second group attached to him and he being a demon is most troubling. I was hoping that you might be able to help me to understand the connection between those two groups and this man…I mean demon.” She finished.

“Well, both groups started out in the mid to late 1990’s by that demon.” Lisa chuckled silently to herself. With having been a fan of the first and little of the second she knew of the troubles that man had caused. “The media or news outlets had started a feud between the two groups. At some point the Backstreet Boys sued Pearlman to get out of their contract with him and eventually NSYNC did the same or so I thought.” Lisa stopped to ponder something for a minute… “I wonder if maybe their contract was unbreakable and they couldn’t so now that the Boys are out of that contract and NSYNC wants out as well if they are under his control and because of that are after Backstreet Boys and then are after the one place that they feel the safest with the council and the members.” Lisa paused to let Menarche absorbed that information.

“I do believe you could be correct my child. I am going to call an emergency meeting.” Menarche paused to collect her thoughts, “I will contact you with the location and time. Now please give my regards to Ryse.” Menarche hung up the phone as one of the new slaves Alicia appeared. 

“Empress,” Alicia spoke.

“Yes child?”

“What’re you gonna do?”

“Not sure yet my pet” Menarche stated as she ran a hand through Alicia’s pink tinged blonde hair.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that is reading this. It is great to see that a hundred individuals or a individual read it a hundred times. Now lets see if this story can get to two hundred.

sa swept into the room in a rush of air and speed. “Ryse!!!!”

“Um, mistress…”Damien approached carefully, “He is not here. I believe he is out on a hunt.”

Bowing her head, she shook it in a perturbed way that only she can pull off. “Thank You Damien” She replied, sweeping out of the room in much the same way as she entered. The latest news from the council was not good. With reports of Nsync possibly being controlled by a former associate of her boss’ fledgling was not good. What could possibly happen with a demon on the loose with a group of five impressionable young men at his disposable and maybe even a few lower class demons as well? Having learned of her employer/lover’s whereabouts she left in search of the vampire. 

After a long search the said vampire was located in sleaze of club just outside of the downtown area. It was notorious with locals as a biker hangout where a lot of drugs and prostitutes were being sold or bought.  


Walking in the low light room the first thing that hits her is the stench of days old beer, sweat and leather. All the eyes in the room look to the door to see a striking beauty walk in. Ryse sensed her before she came in and knowing what to expect walks to her and hopes to quell any rebellion or sexual come-ons that may surface.

“Lisa?” Questioned Ryse, “What are you doing here?”

“Why looking for you my dear.” She replies in a silken voice. “We have a situation” She whispered in his ear.” Turning to leave knowing he will follow.  


“What was that for?”

“One name NSYNC.” 

“What’s this got to do with some boy band?” 

“Not just any boy band but a rival to Backstreet Boys, Kevin, and in league with a demon.”

“A DEMON!” he exclaimed

“Yes, one, Lou Pearlman”

“Lou…” He left off. 

“Yes him. According to Menarche that is who is after them and maybe you as well since you are Kevin’s maker after all.” Even me she thought but wouldn’t put voice to the one fear she had from her mortal life of living without Ryse at her side.  
“Why?” He questioned more to himself than to any particular person.

Having made their way back to their hotel room, Damien is at the door waiting for them with more news. “Sir, Mistress, I just heard that, well we have a huntress on the way here.”  


“Who? “ Both Ryse and Lisa questioned at the same time.


End file.
